


fake and gay

by toujihisami



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Giraffes, Multi, be warned this is super smexy, ff.net kinkshamed me because my atla fic was too spicie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujihisami/pseuds/toujihisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seiko and naomi are having a gay ol' time when SUDDENLY someone sticks their long neck into their business</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake and gay

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i found this pastebin file in my bookmarks what even was 2015 why did i write this

Seiko looked at Naomi reaching her hand out and grabbed her LEFT boob "Oh my god Seiko that's really gay but ok." (AN: XD) "Nyahahahaha~ Naomi-Chan it's time for me to butter up your pooper."

Seiko grinned and started running her hand around Naomi's knee and kept poking it roughly making Naomi let out a cute squeal "O-Oh Seiko slam your nose into my knee I saw it in lesbian (AN: YURI!!!!) p*rn one time teehee."

Naomi let her lips harshly collide with Seiko's and they smooched super hardly and gayly all night long. Except it was 3pm and they were both really hungry.

"Hey baby girl," Seiko whispered sexily to Naomi "wanna get something to eat if you know what I mean?" Naomi gave her a wry grin, took off her fedora and started reaching under her bed for a box, she retrived it and pulled out what appeared to be a long, hard and solid bar of chocolate. "Yay! Candy time!" Squealed Seiko as she went to smooch Naomi again and grabbed the chocolate bar from her yuri hand.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Yoshiki dressed as a spooky giraffe entered, "You guys can't have sexy yuri times without my long neck." Seiko let out a moan "Yoshiki make sure to wiggle your neck real hard, kay?" Naomi gave him a fierce look "You better listen to her I only want my Seiko to be pleasured at ALL times, giraffe boy."

"Righty!" Yoshiki started wiggling his neck and Seiko and Naomi started having a boob battle. It was epic.

Yoshiki came.

Seiko decided it was now finally time to do the sex. "Lift up your LEGS so I can get FREAKY." Naomi gave her a weird look and decided to just sit on her hand. There was no more yuri because Yoshiki started crying because he couldn't be part of it.

The End.


End file.
